Another Boy
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: The story of Molly and Arthur during her pregnancy with little Ron... as they ponder parenthood yet again. Done for the Pondering Parenthood Challenge
1. Month One

Here is chapter one of my entry for the Pondering Parenthood challenge! It's little unborn Ron, and mainly from Arthur's point of veiw, though well se some of Molly's :D

**Disclamier: Harry Potter isn't mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Month One<strong>

Whistling, Arthur came back into the house, looking around for his muggle screwdriver to take back to the shed. He had finished examining it last night, and he thought he knew how it worked.

Suddenly the door banged open and he jerked up to see Molly standing there, a hand on each side of the doorframe, staring at the floor.

Arthur grinned at Molly uncertainly, not sure why she was frozen.

"Mollywobbles?" He asked tentatively.

Suddenly she whirled to look at him, and after a pause her whole face lit up.

"You'll never guess Arthur!" She said, beaming at him, and coming closer.

"What?" He stepped forwards to meet her uncertainly.

"Can you really not recognise the signs yet?" Molly asked, a hint of a smirk of her face. But she was still too elated to keep it up, and broke into a full blown smile again. "It's happened four times already!"

"The signs for-?" He froze. "No? Really? A-again?"

Molly let out a very high pitched squeal and threw her arms around his neck. He kissed her with all his might, delighted.

When she broke away, flushed and breathless he rested his hands on her tummy, as gently as possible.

"Do you think it's a girl this time?" He asked softly, knowing that was what she wanted. When he met Molly's eyes he saw the barely repressed glow there.

Then she paused and swallowed, not wanting to get her hopes up. "I don't know, maybe. I hope."

Arthur straightened up and kissed her again.

"But if it's another boy, I'll love it all the same!" She told him firmly.

"Of course we will Molly! But I think we're running out of boys' names!"

She laughed "I doubt there's any we haven't used up yet!"

He laughed and put his arm around her.

"Do we tell the kids yet? They'll be in uproar. And it's Fred and George's first baby sibling. They'll be completely over-excited!"

"Maybe we should wait another month to tell them, until we've sorted out how we'll house them all and how we'll finance another child."

She was nibbling at her lower lip.

"Which we _will _be able to do- it's just- life won't be so comfortable anymore." He couldn't bare the disappointment in her eyes. He decided to tell her the news he'd been saving until he was sure. It couldn't hurt to say now. He knew it would happen anyway.

"I'm thinking I may get a promotion soon at work, Head of my department! Old Jones is quitting! I'll have one wizard under me, a new recruit."

"Oh Arthur, that's wonderful! Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office! Your dream job," Molly looked happy again, contented as she leaned into his side.

"Yeah, my dream job, and we'll need the extra income with this wee thing coming!"

He gave her tummy a little pat and swung his arm around her.

And he couldn't help pressing his lips to her hair just one more time, mind already whirling with the thought of his new family member.

* * *

><p>Awww... I love Molly and Arthur, so happy I got them for the challenge! Anyway, review!<p> 


	2. Month Two

**- I have revised this chapter entirely and fixed all the mistakes now.-**

Aaaaaaaaaand here's the next chapter! Telling the kids must have been a big part for every baby, and nerve-wracking! So here it is!

**Disclaimers: You know this isn't mine right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Month Two<strong>

"Mum why do you have so much food?" Bill asked, staring at her huge portion.

"Well," Molly turned faintly red "I have to eat more now..."

She exchanged looks with Arthur, who nodded. Molly pushed aside her plate.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Bill asked, looking worried.

Molly grabbed Arthur's hand as he came to stand beside her. They exchanged another tense look before turning to their kids. They'd spent a lot of time discussing how they'd take it.

"Mum," Charlie's eyes were wide and watchful. "You're scaring me!"

"It's okay kids." She assured them.

They had all abandoned their meals now, staring at their parents, even Fred and George were silent, staring. It was a remarkable feat for the little one year olds.

"We have some big news- good news!" she added when Bill and Charlie exchanged another worried look.

"I'm going to have another baby!" she told them.

There was a moments pause, and then-

"_Dat's Gweat_!" Breathed little Percy. He was three, and had always felt a little left out by his brothers. Bill and Charlie were always together, and the twins were always together. He'd be happy for another little companion.

Charlie nodded his agreement and approached Molly's tummy, touching it gingerly, as if he expected Molly to breathe fire like one of his beloved dragons.

Percy quickly joined him.

"I'll hewp you wots and wots!" He said cheerfully.

Bill joined his brother's, smiling broadly. He loved being a big brother, and Arthur could see that another baby intrigued him.

Fred and George were looking at each other, and then at Molly, and then eachother again.

"A baby?" Fred asked.

"Yes, a little brother or sister for you." Arthur told them, walking over and bending in front of them. His chest felt as if it would burst with pride at his sons' eagerness to have a little baby in the house. And he could see that behind Fred and George's puzzled faces they were starting to grin.

"Baby! Baby! Baby!" Fred wriggled frantically, wanting to go see his mother. Arthur carried the twins over and soon they were also patting her tummy with their chubby little hands, completely overexcited.

Bill scooped up a twin under each arm, laughing as well. They squealed madly and wriggled, making him drop George.

He held tightly to Fred and blew a raspberry on his tummy, making him laugh louder.

"No more of you two getting away with everything, you aren't the babies anymore!"

George was yelling and squealing, holding out his arms for his own raspberry. Charlie leapt on him from behind, tickling him. Then the two older brothers carried them out of the room by their ankles.

Percy stood at a loss in between the door and the seat where Molly sat.

"Looks like they've forgotten dinner. That has to be a first!" Molly laughed, she was smiling fondly.

Percy puffed out his chest. "_I_ didn't forget, Mum!"

"No you didn't." She smiled at him. But Percy shot a wistful glance to the door.

"I gots ter stay an' eat?" he said softly.

Arthur planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"You go out and play." He said firmly, and Percy beamed at him.

"Ta Daddy!" Arthur nodded and watched Percy scamper off after his brothers.

Arthur straightened up and looked round at Molly, who had a hand resting on her tummy and was smiling after them.

"They'll get a bit of a shock if it's a girl." She said. Arthur pulled up a seat beside her and hugged her.

"It'd be good for them though."

"Of course! I can't wait Arthur! I can't wait to expand our family again!"

"You'll have to try." Arthur grinned "You've got more then a few months yet!"

Molly laughed.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review! Reveiws make the world go round! Don't believe all that stuff they tell you about money and love. It's reveiws!<p> 


	3. Month Three

Sorry for the delay in this story. I've been away for a while and had no time. But now I'm back and school's started and I should have more time without going on holidays with no computers! So here's month three! I'm focusing on how hard it would have been for the tiny Fred and George to have their mother so distracted all of a sudden, when they're used to constant love!

Also, Fred and George's speech is a little advanced for their age, but I always figured they would have talked early, being the troublenmakers they always are! And it worked for the story, so you'll have to forgive me.

**Disclaimer: I'm on FANfiction for a reason! HP isn't mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Month Three<strong>

Arthur had just led Molly back up the stairs to bed. He'd found her up at 6am vomiting again and moaning about how tired she was. The morning sickness had started shortly after they had told the kids about the new baby.

"Urg, I _never _got morning sickness with the others- well, except for with Percy, and that was only in the second month for a _few weeks_." She moaned. "I should be _easing out_ of morning sickness by the third month!"

Arthur had settled her upstairs with some fluffed up pillows and a kiss before shutting the door to keep out the kids. Then he went back downstairs to attempt making breakfast. By the time he'd piled up a stack of slightly burnt toast the room was full of shouting little boys.

He tried to call for silence, but all attempts failed, so he dumped the toast on the table and yelled above their chatter "Who's hungry!"

It worked. The boys were immediately silent as they consumed themselves with the important task of eating. Arthur began a quick head count, just to be sure.

He groaned. George was missing.

"Where's your brother Fred?" Arthur asked, because one always knew where to find the other on the rare occasion they weren't side by side.

"es looknfer mum." Fred jabbered as he reached for the strawberry jam and got in all over the table. Arthur didn't have time to clean things up, he ran for the stairs, taking them in twos and threes in his hurry. All he could think of was Molly's tired face as he'd helped her back to bed.

He reached the door to the master bedroom just in time to see George, on tiptoes, pulling the doorhandle down.

"Uhuhuh!" Arthur said, scooping George up and shutting the door as it began to swing open. "Mummy's sleeping now Georgie."

George wriggled a little and stuck out his lower lip.

"Wansee mummy." He whined.

"You can't see her right now, she's got to sleep." Arthur soothed. He was pleased to see George stopped wriggling. But just as he got his hopes up for a quick recovery his son burst into tears. It was something that George almost never did.

"Hey, it's okay Georgie." George continued to sob, so Arthur whispered quietly in his arm, trying to sooth him, as he carried him as far from molly as he could get in a short time. When they reached the bottom of the stairs he plopped George down on the bottom step and kneeled in front of him. A door opened behind him and the other kids came out.

"We heard crying dad, what's-" Bill broke off and stared at George.

Another set of wailing broke out as Fred joined his brother and came tottering to sit beside him, crying just as hard all of a sudden. That was the trouble with the twins. Though they rarely cried, when they did, they always cried together.

"You two, it'll be fine, Mummy will be down later. But she needs some sleep now, she's very tired after carrying your new baby brother around." He deliberately said only one gender, hoping to distract the boys when they had to correct him. The twins always called it a sister.

"Sista," Fred sniffled "Is sista."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked sceptically, building on it. Fred stopped crying, though tears were still seeping from his eyes.

"Yes, is sista." Fred said again. Arthur smiled.

"_Maybe_ it is..." He pretended to consider. It was adorable how much Fred wanted a little girl. Though he knew he wouldn't be too disappointed with a brother.

"Tis! Tis! Tis!" he squealed, thumping Arthur and almost toppling him over.

"Oh, alright, a brother _or _sister." Arthur conceded. Fred grinned and turned sharply to George, only to find he was still crying. Silently Fred wrapped his arms around George and whispered. "Sokay Gerge."

Bill knelt down too, and turned George's face up to meet his eyes.

"You'll be okay Georgie." He said softly "Mum had to stay away some when she was pregnant with you two rascals." He gave George a little tickle that almost brought a smile to his face while Fred giggled at being called a rascal. "But dad's okay at looking after us, really."

George looked up at his father, sobs subsiding to hiccups. He reached out his pudgy little arms for a hug and Arthur scooped him up, relief flooding him.

There was a pause as George whipped his tears off his face with his father's robes. Then he broke the silence. "I'm 'ungry."

* * *

><p>Please review! Don't make Fred and George cry by neglecting their chapter...<p> 


	4. Month Four

Month four brings some reflection on Arthur's part! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't claim anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Month Four<strong>

Arthur woke up groggily and peered around the room. He had no memory of the night before, but he was pretty sure he had thrown up, maybe more then once. He'd been feeling sick for a few days, but he'd concluded it was just from working non-stop before rushing home to help Molly by cooking and cleaning and doing what he could. She was usually fine, but Arthur liked to take the kids out for walk and give her some peace. The result of which had been him feeling compeltly drained by the time he'd gathered the kids back in and taken them inside again. He hadn't thought he was really_ sick_.

Of course it didn't help that he'd been working extra hard at work because Jones had finally given notice to say he'd leave in a month and Arthur was proving what a great Head of Department he'd make. Not that it was a big department, he'd have to hire someone else after Jones left to put it back up to two staff members again.

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, head reeling. He really didn't want to think. It made him feel nauseous again. He tried to peer at the clcok on the wall opposite the bed, but he couldn't lift his head without dizziness overtaking him.

Maybe it wasn't morning yet. And he could sleep in just a little longer. Sleep would be an amazing releif from his churning stoumch. He was already drifting off. Sleep would be perfect...

In his dreams a beautiful little girl wrapped up in pink was nestled in Molly's arms. They both had those amazing red curls. They were beautiful. They were _his. _He loved them so much it hurt. He wantred to go and hold his girl. He wanted to get closer.

"Honey," Molly sounded like an angel when she talked like that. She sounded like Arthur was the only thing in the world. "It's time to open those sleepy eyes Arthur. Look at me, come on."

Arthur forced his lids open and was met with thee most welcome sight of Molly's tenderest expression, a strand of hair fell across her face. It was the most vivid of reds. He could look at her forever.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, her hand brushing the back of his forehead as she pushed his hair out of the way before pressing down for a moment to gauge his temprature.

"Mmm," Arthur couldn't say much more. The moment was blissful.

"Can you sit up?" Molly asked. "I brought you some soup, it's got a little pepperup in it too, to help you get better, and something for the vomitting."

"The vomitting...?" Arthur groaned. His blissful bubble seemed to burst. "Oh Molly, I'm so sorry!"

He pushed himself up, headrush lurching into his skull and sending him falling back to the pillows. At least he was sitting up now.

"Shhh, you stay calm." Molly reprimended, looking annoyed. "I don't want you straining yourself. This could be better by tomorrow if you'd just rest."

"You should be the one resting! I can't believe I'm sick!" He moaned "I'm supposed to be looking after you. Let me get out bed!"

He struggled to push back the sheets, but Molly shoved him down. "Don't you dare start feeling guilty. It's not like I'm so big I can't move Arthur! I'm only four months in!"

"But you need me."

"No, I never need you at this time. You'd be at work." Molly reminded him firmly, shoving a bowl of soup into his hands. "So eat up."

"Work! Oh no, I'm missi-"

"I called you in sick. I don't think they want you going out and trying to remain unnoticeed by muggles while vomitting everywhere. That _might_ draw attention to you." She said matter-of-factly. Arthur smiled. She was adorable when she had her mind set on something.

"And now I have to go back to the kids before Fred and George destroy the place. Why we ever let them learn to walk and talk remains a mystery to me." She rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"You don't need any h-" The glare she threw him shut him up immediately- She didn't need help, that was clear. But Arthur felt sort of lost sitting in the silent room without anyone there. He hated being sick because he felt as if he was being rude and unhelpful. There was so much he could be doing, but here he was lying in his bed, lazy. He wanted to help.

Molly's morning sickness had passed, and now the kids had another parent's time taken up with nausea and vomitting. Poor things. At least they hadn't had two down at once.

He abesentmindedly spooned a bit of Molly's soup into his mouth and jumped in shock as stean began to pour fromn his ears. It took him a second of panic to remember what she'd said about the pepperup potion in it. He was stunned to find he was suddenly hungry. Just an hour ago he had been feeling sick at the very thought of food. And a minute ago he'd not been hungry at all. He'd eaten more out of habit, because he had a spoon and bowl in his hand. Arthur wondered if Molly had put something else in the soup, to make sure he wasn't sick and finished his meal properly. It would be just the kind of sneaky thing she would do to try and mother him as much as possible.

A smile grew on his face as he got sidetracked by the thought of her mothering skills. The new baby would love her to bits. Molly was perfect. The best mother ever. She'd adapt perfectly to a little girl, even if she was used to boys. Arthur wondered how he'd deal with a girl in the house all of a sudden. He'd love her to bits of course, but he wasn't exactly expirienced with girls. He had no idea what to expect. He wouldn't know how to handle her.

Not that they even knew if it was a girl or not. But he had a feeling...

* * *

><p>Hehe, they totally think Ron's a girl! Sorry there are no cute Weasley kids, but I think Arthur needed a break to think by him self. You'll see them next chapter, don't worry! And reveiw!<p> 


	5. Month Five

Hey guys... guess what? More cute bubsy Weasley kids! And at this stage they pretty much think the baby's a girl XD

**Disclaimers: You know it off by heart by now...**

* * *

><p><strong>Month Five<strong>

"Biw! Biw! Biw!" Fred and George yelled, trying to tackle their older brother.

Bill dodged them, and huge grin on his face, and lobbed the budle he was holding over their heads to Charlie. Percy tried to jump for it as well, but was too short.

"Nah fair..." Fred whined. Charlie kneeled down and pretended to roll it towards them before tossing it over them to Bill again. George squlealed with excitement as he dived for where he'd thought it would go. His oldest brothers fell about laughing as Percy yanked him up again.

"I'll tell Daddy." Percy threatened, shaking Goegre as he set him on his feet. "I'll tell him you been mean."

Charlie laughed even harder "Yeah, you probably will, but then you'll just be a little telltale!"

Percy launched himself at Charlie. He began puching every inch he could reach and Charlie tackled him in retaliation. As soon as Charlie had pinned him, the precious bundle squashed between them. Fred and George both began pounding him with their chubby little fists, squealing in excitement.

"Give id back!" they screeched as they clambered all over him and Percy struggled from underneath. Bill laughed and swooped down to grab George by the ankles, pulling him into the air and blowing a raspberry on his tummy. George's squeals got louder and louder.

Arthur sighed and put down the muggle camera he was restoring. He'd been watching the boys for a while, and it was all harmless fun. He hadn't thought he'd need to have to intterupt. But Fred and George were getting really loud, and he really didn't want to risk waking Molly. She'd gotten little of the sleep she needed while he was sick. But now he was back up and about, and had a little time off work while his deparment was sorted out for Jones' departure. Of course after that, his workload would increase a lot. But he'd sworn he'd help as much as possible while he could.

As he began to walk towards them Charlie pulled Fred down to pin him with Percy and almost lost his grip on both of them. Fred yelled even louder as he sensed his nearness to being trapped, but Percy saw him coming.

"Daddy! Charlie's got us!" He screamed as Charlie caught him properly again. "Save us frum him!" Arthur got nearer and gave them his firmest look. Percy was quelled instantly.

"What did I tell you boys when your mother went back inside?" They noticed his tone and stopped immediately. Bill placed George carefully on the ground at his feet, where the little boy sat down, looking dizzy and bewildered.

Charlie released his hold as well, standing up and scuffing the ground sheepishly with the toes of his shoes. Fred sat down in a huff and Percy looked as if he wanted to cry at the though of being told off.

"That racket you were making may well have woken your poor mother up!" Arthur snapped. "She needs more sleep now she's got the baby to carry around, and she finally got a chance to have a nap! I'm ashamed of you, I thought you had more selfcontrol!."

Bill opened his mouth, not meeting Arthur's eyes and staring over his shoulder, but Arthur held up a hand to silence him. "No Bill, I need to finish. I know you got a little overexcited, but you didn't need to tease your brothers so, and none of you should have squealed so loudly! If you had a problem you should have come to me-"

"Mummy!" Sqeaked Fred.

Arthur frowned "No, you should have told me. Your mother was sleeping, and I don't want you disturbing her. Charlie, give their toys back."

Charlie glanced over Arthur's shoulder before unrolling the blankie in his arms and handing Fred and George their soft toy lion twins before giving Percy his blankie. Arthur nodded. "Now, can both of you please apoligise to your little brothers and find something more quiet to do. And I want you to say sorry to Bill and Charlie for attacking them." he added, looking meaningfully at Percy and the twins. They all hugged and said sorry, Percy sniffling. Then they all looked nervously at something behind him again. Arthur began to turn around to see-

"That was lovely Arthur." He just about had a heart-attack at the sound of Molly's voice in his ear.

Their sons burst out laughing as he jerked around and made his glasses fall halfway down his nose. Molly pushed them back up, one hand on her belly. "But can I just try something?" She finished.

"Of course you can." Arthur looked rather sheepish, as though waiting for her to tell him off. But Molly leaned down and beckoned her boys closer, gathering them in a circle.

"Now, kids, on the count of three I want you to yell as loudly as you want. It's just a little experiment. Are you ready?" Bill and Chrlie exchanged confused glances, but the little ones looked eager. "1... 2... 3... GO!"

An explosion of sound ripped out of the Weasley boys. Arthur winced at the assault to his eardrums.

Molly was beaming, her hand still on her belly. "Lovely, it is the noise. She's a right old Weasley isn't she?" She was talking more to herself than to them. But she seemed to come back to herself. "Here boys, put a hand on my tummy each, the baby's kicking. She must like the sound of your voices."

The hands flew onto her belly and the boys and kept jabbering loudly as they shifted around and felt the kicking. When they'd pulled back Arthur fell to his knees beside Molly and pressed his own hands to the bulge that was his new baby. He felt the tentative little kicks that came whenever the boys loud excitement peaked. Bill and Charlie were acting as knowledgeable as they could about the kicking, because they'd felt a baby kick before. But soon Arthur zoned completly out of it. It didn't matter that he'd felt the same thing before plenty of times. All he could think about was how perfect the little baby must be.

* * *

><p>*sigh* don't you wish you could babysit for them ;) Anyway... please reveiw!<p> 


	6. Month Six

I know... another chapter already? But I'm trying to get as many down as quickly as possible... though I won't make the duedate :( I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer: I have no claim. J K Rowling had claim.**

* * *

><p><strong>Month Six<strong>

Arthur didn't trust himself to apparate home as tired as he was. Instead he made his way wairily to one of the many floo grates avalible in the Ministry. He took a second to gather his loose papers and other belongings before stepping into the fire and calling "The Burrow." As clearly as he could.

He almost fell out of the fireplace and into the kitchen when the whirrling finally stopped. Shaking loose ash off his robes Arthur righted himself and came face to face with Molly. She looked slightly guilty about something.

"What's happened?" He asked, slightly nervous at finding out the answer. Molly pulled him to the table and sat him firmly down. Arthur put his things on the table. Worry not quite penetrating the sleepiness he felt.

"I can't take it any more Arthur. It's driving me crazy! Not knowing so so much harder with her. If it is a her, and that's the problem." She sounded like she was trying to convince him of something, but he didn't even know what she meant and to be honest, it was giving him a slight headache to try and work it out. "I know we never ever did it with any of the others, but I'm so curious- I might just explode before the baby even gets here if I have to wait to find out."

She looked expectantly at him. Arthur blinked triedly at her for a few seconds and forced to cogs in his brain to work. _Did that require a response? _He asked himself, compeletly confused. Then her looked down at the way Molly was stroking her belly almost absentmindedly and things seemed to piece themselves together. Molly. Baby. Something they never did. Curiousity. A girl.

"I mean," Molly was talking again, she seemed to realise he wasn't going to answer. "What if it _is _a girl?"

"You want to-" Arthur suddenly got it. "You want to do the spell, to find out the sex of the baby?"

Molly nodded, laughing, "What else did you think I meant?"

"I don't know, I just... I'm tired." He'd done so much work today. His department had been in shambles, He was the Head now, but no new employees were applying, and they badly needed help. He couldn't run it all by himself without ending up like this everynight and... he was getting distracted, Molly was talking. _What was she saying...? _He pushed himself to focus again.

"And I _know _we always wanted it to be a surprise, but this time I'd love to be able to get some proper clothes ready without having to make them suitable for both genders. And I do have a feeeling it's a girl, but it'd just be awful if I made tons of adorable pink dresses and it was a boy! Although, I won't just make pink dresses, I had this idea for a- never mind, that's not the point. I really think we should do the spell Arthur." Molly was talking very fast. It was hard to keep up. She blinked those big earnest brown eyes at him and he slowly focused again.

The spell, the spell to find out the sex of the baby...

They were really going to do it? Arthur's brain seemed to reel in shock. He'd know! He'd know _now _ if he had a girl or a boy. He wouldn't have to wait. The could discuss names. They could prapare for their little girl. And when they called the baby a she, like they'd been doing for months now, they'd know for sure.

Arthur pulled out his wand and gulped. "Okay," His voice was croaky. Molly beamed at him, the smile stunning him for a second. She kissed him quickly, leaving him beffuddled again, and then leaned back into her seat, arms loosely hanging at her sides, belly exposed. He placed the tip of his wand on her baby bump and took a second to remember the spell. Then Arthur Weasley took a deep breath and muttered the words that might just change his life.

A glowing thread emereged from his wand and snaked into a cirle, showing that Molly was pregant, rather then the cross to say she wasn't. Then there was a pause and the cirle glowed a brighter white before changing colour.

It was pink. Pink! Pink meant a girl! Pink meant Arthur had a little daughter. Pink. Pink. Pink! Molly's arms flew around him and he dropped his wand. She was kissing him with sudden joy. Then she broke away, looking breathless.

"A girl." She breathed, cheeks red with delight. "I'm going to have a little girl."

And she pressed her hands tenderly to her belly and crooned "There bubsy, did you hear that? You're a little girl. You're mummy's baby girl."

Arthur smiled weakly, numb with wonder at the idea of the little princess coming into their rowdy house of boys. And then he fell asleep right there on the table.

* * *

><p>And once again I'll be terribly pathetic and beg for reveiws! I'm not even kidding, I'm on my knees right now. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?<p> 


	7. Month Seven

's the 7th month :D Do enjoy everyone!

**Disclaimer: I hearby disclaim.**

* * *

><p><strong>Month Seven<strong>

"You're real fat." Fred said matter-of-fatcly as he patted Molly's tummy. "Dat baby big."

Molly laughed and brushed back her hair. Arthur's heart caught in his throat. He couldn't help but notcie how much Molly was glowing in her seventh month.

"When you and George were in there I was even bigger." Molly told him, eyes shining as Fred's face displayed his pure astonishment.

"Bigga?" He asked. Arthur's face twitched into a smile as George donked him frimly on the head.

"Courshe was. More uv us in deer." He said, muching the English language into pulp as he did so. Molly smiled indulgently at them.

"Yes, there were more of you in there, George is right. I had two little babies with you in there." Molly said. Fred smacked George on the head then.

"_We _warnt fat. An' Mum hads us quick." He insisted. "Dis baby taksh ages."

Arthur smiled proudly at their advanced sentances, even though what Fred was saying was entirely wrong. They were growing up so much. Though the twins had always been early talkers.

"No, you took the same amount of time to grow inside me that this baby does. This baby has another two months to go yet. And you two _were_ chubby little things." Molly said with a cheeky grin, reaching out a hand to tickle them. "Chubby chubby babies."

The twins squealed and wriggled as Molly scooped them up in both arms, hugging them to her and tickling them. They tried to escape, but Arthur could tell they were trying not to kick the big baby bump Molly now had. Their flailing feet carefully avoided Molly. And when George hit her he froze and turned with wide eyes, Fred picking up on his mood and stopping too.

"I soory." He whispered, putting a chubby little hand on Molly's tummy. "I soory baby sist."

And the twins began to kiss Molly's belly, cooing to their baby sister while Molly held back her laughter.

Suddenly Percy came racing into the room "We're back frum utside. Bill's gut the paint an Charlie's gut the- the bushes. The owl came. The owl drupped dem off."

He was gesturing madly, and behind him Arthur saw his older sons coming in, arms laden with stuff for decorating the new baby's room.

"Wow, thank you boys for bringing it up. We didn't expect the owl until this evening." Arthur said, taking some of the load off his sons, and breifly popping open a tin with his wand and checking the colour. The exact pink Molly had ordered. "Molly, do you want to decorate today and save the trip to Diagon Alley for tomorrow?"

Molly nodded enthusiaticly, strands coming loose from her bun and falling across her face. "I'd love to decorate our wee girls room right away. It's a good thing you added that extra room below the attic a year ago. It let's Charlie and Bill stay on the first floor withour having to share. And I did want the baby closer to us. It'll be good for-" And Molly walked slowly out of the room, talking to herself. Arthur smiled and lifted a few more cans, handing one to each of the kids so they could help carry them upstairs.

Reaching the little attic room Arthur found Molly laying out the last sheet to protect the floor while they painted. The room had already been prepared in every other way. It hadn't been hard for Arthur to convince Molly to let them paint the muggle way. A good expirience for the boys, he'd said. And they'd been told just where to buy, and owl order, magical paint from Mrs Lovegood, their closest magical neighbour. The Lovegoods were always painting there house.

After the boys set the paint tins down Molly ushered them out to put on clothes they could get dirty. While they were gone Arthur poured out the paint so they could get the brushes into it easier. Soon they came tromping back up the stairs and peered into the pink paint.

Arthur pulled all the boys into a circle around him and handed out brushes, before showing them, very carefully, just how to paint the walls. He made sure Fred and George had tiny brushes, so that they didn't get to overenthusiastic. It forced them to focus on a small bit of wall.

As soon as he had finished the boys all but leapt on the paint tins, dipping their brushes, and roller in Charlie's case, and setting to work on the walls. He laughed as Charlie quickly zoomed the roller up and down before pulling away and seeming bewildered that not enough paint had come off the roller. He tried again and again until finally he had a good thick layer. Then he smiled proudly and continued at his new slow pace. Percy had his tongue sticking out in concentration as he tried to make a perfect line along the side of the skirting board. Bill was looking quite casual as he painted along his section of wall, flicking his hair out of his eyes. He really was growing into quite a handsome boy. And Fred and George were swiping mad squiggles on their wall, jabbering what was half-words, half-nonsense at eachother.

Arthur continued his slow strokes as his gaze travelled to Molly. Then he had to stop painting because he couldn't focus anymore. How he loved her with his child growing inside her. She was glowing. She painted the wall with careful strokes, a dint forming between her eyebrows as she focused. As she worked she reached up and brushed her hair out of her face, leaving a pink smudge across her cheek, and in her hair. Arthur smiled and slowly resumed his painting, eyes on Molly.

After a while and an almost disaster involving Fred and a flying paint can, they finished(Charlie went subtly over the twins scribbles with the roller) and then they cleaned up. As Arthur put the drying spell over the paint and took away the protective sheets Molly got the kids out of their now painty clothes. Then the family gathered to admire their hadywork.

"It looks so cool." Bill stated, and his brothers quickly agreed. "She'll love it."

Arthur smiled at them all. Such a big, perfect loved them all so much. He loved the enthusiasm they had for their little sister. And he loved the baby itself. The day had been so great. Now all it took was to put in the furniture and hang the baby's mobile from the ceiling. It would be perfect. They'd be ready to welcome a new family memeber.

"Good job boys." Molly said happily. "Now who's hungry? I can get dinner ready in ten minutes tops."

They all cheered their agreement and began to move downstairs. Arthur reached out a blew out the lamp on the wall, it was winter, and already rather dark, so the room was plunged into the darkness of the twlight outside. Shutting the door carefully Arthur couldn't help but dream about the days to come when he'd be closing the same door after saying goodnight to their little girl.

* * *

><p>As well as providing paint the Loovegood's have also asked me to tell readers that if they reveiw they may attract the welcome attentions of the Higdungler.<p> 


	8. Month Eight

Here is month eight... Wow, only one more month to go and then a little baby chapter! Yay... baby Ronnie! And just a warning... Molly is getting _pretty _emotional now.

**I hearby disclaim Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Month Eight<strong>

"...DON'T INTERUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING BILL!" Molly was screaming. "YOU'VE ALREADY DISTURBED ME AND THE REST OF US ENOUGH THIS AFTERNOON. YOU AND CHARLIE HAVE GOT TO LEARN SOME CONTROL BECAUSE I SWEAR IF YOU TWO MAKE ANOTHER SOUND I'M GOING TO-"

"Molly," Arthur said tentatively from behind her "Umm, darling?"

"AND YOU WILL _NEVER BE _ALLOWED TO-"

"Sweetie you-" Arthur stepped forwards timidly.

"BECAUSE IF YOU START A FIGHT FOR NO REASON AGAIN-"

"Molly, honey?"

"AND THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR PUNCHING EACH OTHER AND YELLING LIKE BANSHEES WHEN-"

"Mollywobbles," Arthur sounded almost pleading now.

"_What _do you _want _Arthur?" Molly growled, turning on him, her eyes wtill glowing menacingly.

"Bill and Charlie are scared Molly. I think they're ready to say sorry now." Arthur said softly, a worried half-smile on his face. Molly froze for a long moment, her short form radiating her fury. And then, as suddenly as the flurry of anger had begun, she let all her breath out in a little 'huff.'

"It's okay Molly," He whispered as all the fight slumped out of her. She titled dangerously as if she was about to fall over and he quickly folded her into his arms and kissed her forehead. Over her shoulder Charlie and Bill exchanged worried glances. In the doorway Percy was gaping at them and the twins had stopped nibbling their lower lips and were looking at Arthur in awe. He tried to look encouraging.

Then Molly burst into tears and the terror sprang back onto each and every Weasley boys' face. Arthur gulped, just as terrified. Molly wrenched herself from his arms and fell in front of Bill and Charlie before gathering them into her arms, sobbing. Bill patted her head awkardly while Charlie stood frozen, his mouth hanging open. They still seemed frightened.

"I'm s-so sooooorry boys," Molly wailed. "I di-di-didn't mean t-to yeeeeell..."

"Mum that's okay," Bill tried to comfort her, his terror fading into concern once he realised why Molly was crying.

"No it's noooot. Y-you didn't d-d-dooo anything and I y-yeeelled at you." She seemed really distressed as she pulled back and cupped a hand under each boys' cheek. "Look at you, m-my b-beautiful sons. You're so _wonderful_. I d-don't know what I'd d-do withoooout you."

Charlie grinned sheepishly and glanced at Bill for support, his arms still frozen at his sides. His older brother was suressing a laugh. Arthur found himself doing so as well. Molly's pregnancy was obviously having more effect on her emotions then any other so far.

"My babies, my dear little Weasley sons." Molly pulled them into a hug again and peppering each face with kisses. "Mummy's so sorry she yelled at you. Mummy didn't mean to be so _mean._"

Molly hiccupped and gave them one last squeeze before pulling back. Arthur darted forwards to help her up and Molly smiled tenderly at him as well. "Oh Arthur, what would I do without you?"

"I don't know Mollywobbles." Arthur answered, hiding his amusment as best he could and letting only his concern show. He didn't want to hurt Molly's feelings by laughing at her, especially in her emotional state. Molly yawned, her eyelids already drooping.

"Are you sleepy honey?" Arthur asked, sympathetic.

"Yes," Molly answered in a scratchy voice, worn out from yelling and crying. "Can I go to bed? Will you be able to look after-"

"I'll make tea, honey. You go and rest."

Molly reached up and stroked his cheek tenderly, planting a kiss on his lips and pausing a moment to look into his eyes. The she turned and wearily climbed the stairs. Arthur watched her until he was out of sight and then turned back to the boys.

"Wow Dad, how did you _do _that?" Bill asked immediately. Percy and the Twins had joined him and Charlie and gathered around Arthur, seemingly awed.

"Do what?" Arthur asked, genuine confusion in his eyes.

"Stoppa Mammy." George said in amazment.

"Yez, Mammy yells." Fred added, frowning in concentration. It was an adorable trait the twins had always shared, their ability to _really_ focus on something if they wanted to, in a way most kids their age couldn't.

"And you thtopped her." Percy breathed, displaying his true amazment by slipping into a lisp. Recently Percy prided himself in trying to pronouce things right, and to slip up showed just how important he must consider this issue.

Arthur laughed, relaxing as he realised what they meant. "Oh boys, it wasn't that amazing that I stopped her. She was just letting off steam, this little sisiter of yours been hard for her, kicking all night."

"She's blo- umm, _really _scary." Bill stopped himself just short of swearing and looking up at Arthur as if begging for him not to notice.

Arthur raised his eyebrows but didn't comment on the slip up. Instead her said, "You've got to cut your mother some slack boys, she's just very emotional because of the pregnancy."

"Yeah, I know," Bill conceeded.

Arthur knelt down to their level and met each of their eyes, his voice gentle. "Hey, it's okay. You've been so good so far. I'm really proud of you guys,"

Charlie grinned and lurched forwards for a hug, his brothers quickly following. Even Bill joined in, rolling his eyes at his eyes at the enthusiasm of the other Weasley boys.  
>"I love you kids," Arthur said tenderly.<p>

"Lavs you." The twins said in syncronisation. They burst into giggles and the hug broke apart.

"Now," Arthur asked, standing up and clapping his hands together, "Who wants to help me make dinner?"

* * *

><p>And please review once again... the twins will "Lavs you,"<p> 


End file.
